


Forgets

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while he forgets why he's there, and what they aren't saying. Spoliers for Evidence Of Things Not Seen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgets

He goes to her apartment that night, not sure how she is and whether she's still going on about her cat like reflexes. But he knows they need to talk to each other tonight before work tomorrow and before they're thrown back into a world where they hide their history unless asked.

He doesn't know that after he left the poker table she got the egg to stand on its end but he does know she glanced at him when she said,

"the substance of things hoped for and the evidence of things not seen."

At some point tonight he needs to tell her how his heart stopped for a fraction of a second when the shots were fired because for a moment he thought she was hit and he couldn't bear it if it was true.

When he arrives she's sitting on her couch watching CNN, her joy over the egg thing has faded - she couldn't do it again. She lets him in without question because she wants to talk to him too. They sit in silence for awhile, the hum of CNN in the background.

Eventually she comments quietly that she still has cat like reflexes. This breaks the silence and after a moment he tells her that he was worried that she'd been hit. She just smiles sadly and moves closer to him.

There is always a side to Toby that only she sees, and he lets that side show, just then he looks younger, a certain expression on is face or gleam in his eye that's only for her.

"I know you have cat like reflexes."

For a while he forgets why he's there, and what they aren't saying - they ignore the serious situation that could have occurred - they just enjoy each other's company, catch up on news that they can't share at work. They skirt around things they should be saying, unspoken questions and answers in a world where they have to read between the lines but if anyone read between their lines they would be in for a surprise.

She tells him about the egg thing and he laughs, for a while he forgets where they work and they're just C.J. and Toby who've known each other for twenty years. She still has cat like reflexes. He still has an expression that only she can bring out. And sometimes, especially during that night, it seems as so it were twenty years ago - that no time at all had passed though there's actually a gulf between them. A gulf filled with all the things they do not say and all the things they forget to say.


End file.
